The device of this invention pertains to a mechanical apparatus for the controlled removal and re-insertion of the plastic cork (or any other similarly shaped cork) from and into the conventional champagne bottle. This type bottle has a circumferential rib around the neck of the bottle near the spout over which the wire stays on an unopened champagne bottle are tied.
The unopened champagne bottle can be, particularly if agitated, under great pressure. Many people, ceilings and light fixtures have been injured or damaged when struck by the champagne bottle cork, which can be propelled under great force when the bottle is opened. This problem is compounded when the cork is tightly stuck in the bottle such that great exertion is required to remove it. In this instance, the person opening the bottle is usually agitating the bottle, albeit unknowingly, in his or her attempts to open it. Also, because the person is intent upon winning out over the stubborn cork, the person may not be as careful as he or she should be in preventing the released cork from striking someone or something. Lastly, when the bottle is agitated, then opened, a significant portion of the champagne inside is lost.
These problems have existed heretofore because a simple, workable champagne bottle opener has not been available. Even today, the vast majority of all champagne bottles, particularly in the home, are opened by hand, with the user grasping the bottle around the neck, and pushing against the cork with his or her thumbs. Surprisingly, while many different devices are available for removing the cork from a wine bottle, the opening of a champagne bottle remains an unpleasant, potentially dangerous activity.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple, workable champagne bottle opener.